With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, a user device (e.g., a cellular phone, an electronic organizer, a personal data assistant, a laptop computer, or the like) has become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly. The user device facilitates a user's operation through a Graphic User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, and provides various multimedia based on a web environment. A thinner and lighter user device is launched due to importance of portability.
Recently, the user device has a wireless communication function as basic specifications to such an extent that it is difficult to find a user device not having the wireless communication function. According to a characteristic of a user device which can be easily carried, a user can acquire information through a network irrespective of a place.